


Sins of the Father (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Pleasure for Hire [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: The more she tried to cure him, the more he wanted to see her grieve."-Anon-------Want me. Worship me. Submit to me. These were the thing's that Father Kiri instilled in the girls he trained as sex slaves for high profile clients while conditioning them with manners much in the same way he would in the parish.For years he had tried, like a good Christian, to seek salvation taking out on his body his sins and desires but eventually he realized the denial of the necessities of the flesh that raged through his body could not cure the defects of the mind. Turning inward he began to indulge in the pain of others as a way of understanding and possibly experiencing his own pain, or lack there of but no matter what he tried or how often he indulged he just couldn't reach the level of salvation and understanding his body required to reach enlightenment.Then he found Enna. A mixed breed sex slave on the black market she carried a mixture of European and Island traits in her olive skin, large assets and short stature. Drugged until she had no memory and possibly permanent memory loss, she soon found herself a slave to Kirei's desires as he damned her to hell while showing her heaven.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Pleasure for Hire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Seek and Ye Shall Find

**Author's Note:**

> If you are offended by anything written in this story that is a choice you made. You are choosing not to look objectively at concepts that historically speaking represent a social or economic dynamic used to enrich the story. You are choosing to turn it into something personal when nothing in this story is meant to personally attack anyone. 
> 
> None of the things here are my personal beliefs and it should not be assumed that the descriptors used (as this is Fanfiction and an AU) mean the same things as they do in our society. 
> 
> That being said, I would keep your personal feelings regarding color, sex, race, etc. to yourself. This isn’t the first story to represent them in a way that is negative nor should it be assumed any feelings of personal racism are involved.

Want me. The words reverberated through Kirei's mind attempting to relay a depraved sense of love as his grip tightened on the hair at the back of the woman's head currently latched to his dick as she attempted to suck him off without choking; an act that proved difficult since her arms were bound together at the forearms. With her wrists bound by handcuffs behind her back, she knelt awkwardly on her knees due to the bar forcing her legs to rest at an awkward angle and the cuffs at the end of locking her ankles in place forcing her to half sit on them

Worship me. Words meant to stroke his ego in the same way the long strokes his fingers gave the underside of the woman's chin and throat encouraged her to deep throat his cock even farther until his pubic hair came close enough to almost tickle her lashes as her lips buried into their chocolate brown forest in an attempt to take every exposable inch in.

Submit to me. Words embodying the way he felt, and every woman wanted to feel, by the time he was done; his dick sliding effortlessly from her lips seconds before his ejaculate squirted out onto the pristine canvas that was her peach face as he painted its surface with his seed; his cum trailing over her hair, eyelids, nose, mouth and finally painted on her lips as he took his depleted shaft and applied the tip to the pliant flesh as he ran the bulb across it so the remaining semen coated them like lipstick.

Though the release of his orgasm always brought a wave of pleasure, the act still felt hallow as the woman at his feet bit her lip and squirmed as she waited for his next command; his cum dripping down her hair to fall onto her breasts as they jiggled pleasantly each time she squirmed.

Looking up to briefly glance at the clock he realized he had had her down there longer than intended. Going on hour two, he cursed himself knowing he might have pushed her too far. Reaching down he grabbed her hair at the top of her scalp, ignoring her yelp of pain, and dragged her to the couch set against the wall. When they stood before it he released her unceremoniously as his voice cut the silence of the last half an hour.

"Get up and sit there."

Doing as she was told the woman, still bound with her hands behind her back and her ankles shackled, leaned against the couch with her upper body before attempting to stretch her legs to see if she could stand.

As soon as her legs began to open she whimpered in pain; the joints having been held together under her body, that weighed at least one-hundred and thirty pounds, far longer than they could withstand causing intense pain to overflow from the joints as she slowly and carefully extended them out from under her.

After several moments the woman took a deep breath in and carefully pulled them back under her at the same time she leaned into the couch for leverage as she came to what Kiri called the sinners kneel. Able to pray, confess, or take her punishment in the form of sexual favors all from this position, it served a multitude of functions that suited his need for supplication.

Without the use of her legs independent of one another, the act of fully rising and sitting on the couch was much more challenging. Looking up with defiant yet pleading eyes as she neither wished to voice her need for help nor wanted to seem weak as that would only give her punishment opposite of pleasure, the woman locked eyes with the man rippling with dominance. For several moments the poorly hidden trembles of her body visible only in the slight wobble of the droplets of sweat as they fell down her skin were the only sign that her body still resisted his complete dominion. Even as every muscle cried for the release, her eyes stayed locked with his; their irises whirling with combined hatred and lust.

He would not help her. Not even when her body caved forcing him to punish her, He would stand above her and watch until she lost all will, all life. It mattered not if she were willing for she had known in the fibers of her being that the moment he bound her she was at his mercy. Even knowing that she still stared at him now with a glimmer of intent that she would come out on top.

And she would definitely be on top one way or another; a thought that brought a slick smile to the corners of his mouth as his hand now resting limply at his side clenched involuntarily. Her legs shaking against his hips as she clung to his chest; her pussy encasing his cock in her warmth all the way to the tip so it pressed painfully against her cervix due to her inability to lift her hips.

Unequivocally at his mercy.

As if she could see his thoughts, the woman took in a deep breath before turning her head to stare at the couch. Letting it out in a slow even stream, she shifted her weight to her left knee gingerly knowing her balance wouldn't hold out. After a few wobbly seconds she had enough confidence to half swing half drag her right leg so she faced the couch; her bare backside now completely exposed to the predator behind her.

Knowing full well her next move would lead to new levels of unknown torment she carefully scooted her knees towards the couch until the length of her legs pressed up against the plush, cold leather. 

Closing her eyes as if to resign herself to her fate, she took several measured breaths in before face planting onto the cushions. Using her remaining strength, she rocked back and forth shoving her face farther and farther into the back of the couch until she had enough purchase to attempt to straighten her legs and roll onto the couches length.

Kirei, however, having been turned on by the rocking motion of her body had other plans. Coming to stand behind her, he caught the backward thrust of her hips with his raging erection, locking her against him with his fingers as they curled into the crease of her hips and thighs, The grunt that escaped her lips as the jarring shockwave ripped down her spine made him shudder slightly. How delicious her minute acts of defiance were.

Wanting to savor the taste of her body's protest, Kirei tightened his grip on her crease. "I should reward you for your efforts so far. Make sure to reflect on your good efforts with appropriate adulation." Then, shifting his weight onto the back of his heels his shoulders tensed and arm muscles tightened as he lifted her ass towards his face using her chest and face as a hinge supporting her elevated weight.

Knowing full well her inability to use her hands would make this just as painful as it was pleasurable, Kirei extended the slight kindness of taking the brunt of her weight with his arms while keeping her back as straight as possible. With biceps as thick as sculpted tree trunks, he easily renegotiated her weight so his tongue could slip between her slit and trace the curve of her swollen and glistening pussy once back to front and back again before plunging into her ass; her forcibly spread legs dangling straight down..

Unable to resist, the woman could do no more than moan, scream and gasp into the cushion and crack at the back of the couch as his warm, thick tongue slid effortlessly between the folds of her lips before riding up the base of her hood towards the sheathed clit within. Once his tongue passed over the erect bud, it traveled slowly back down capturing her leaking juices with it before dragging them down and across the puckering flesh below her anus. Wanting and sensitive, the puckered flesh parted easily to his overbearing tongue before expressing and inviting him to enter; something he would do without permission.

With only a slight pause to run his tongue around her anus that brushed its rim so he could taste the spasm and release of her exposed hole, Kirei took his time savoring the battle between want and rebellion as her body called to him in carnal ways her lips had yet to do now that they no longer encircled his cock.

When her ass pushed back slightly and a groan regrettably left her lips, Kirei once again slid his tongue from the base of her anus across her puckering perineum lazily before separating from her flesh entirely; the cold air against warmed flesh eliciting a delicious sharp intake of breath.

There was no doubt she wanted what was about to happen. Though she tried to fight it in little ways the contractions of her skin were all the invitation. Lowering her so her feet could firmly plant on the ground, Kirei maintained his grip on her hips, When she seemed stable enough Kirei released one hand and brought it to her bound wrists. Sliding his still stationary hand around to the front of her pelvis, Kirei bent over slightly so his fingers could gently fondle her moistened and enraged clit while his other hand worked the knots and straps that locked her arms in place.

Two and a half hours. That should be enough time to render her shoulder joints sore enough that she could not use her hands to resist him. Her arms would also be riddled with pins and needles as the result of limited blood flow so circulation would return slowly further limiting her ability to use her arms and hand in her favor.

Making sure to not move too fast and keep a slow circular or figure-eight pattern across her cunt, Kirei released her arms which fell lifeless against the front of the couch and remained there as whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure juxtaposed itself on the woman's face in the crease of her eyes and set of her jaw. With her hands-free, he ran the flat of his palm along the glistening surface of her back.

"Are you ready to tell me what you have learned?" His voice is calm but inquisitive as his hand left her back to begin undoing the fastenings of his pants.

Drawn out between two gasps as Kirei ran two moistened fingers harshly across her clit the woman's reply was slightly raspy, "Yes father."

"Good. And what would that be?" His pants slipping down his ass to pool at the floor as his fingers wrap around the shaft of his cock before bringing it to rest at the base of her lips.

"That I enjoy the feel of your cock as it slides through my lips and across my clit almost as much as I enjoy running my tongue across the base of your cock as it thrusts inside my mouth."

Pulling back Kirei raised his hand and slaps her full force on her right cheek. "Such lies. I know for a fact you detest my cock in your mouth. Your sucks would be more greedy, your moans more guttural and your eyes never able to leave mine as you watch the pleasure you give me. Instead, all you do is take and graze the flesh with your tongue as if being forced to swallow something you do not want. One more lie out of you and I will leave you like this until I feel you have learned to curb that tongue."

Sliding his bulb over her seeping hole making sure it was completely coated in her fluids, Kirei pulled it back to trace back down her perineum as his own precum helped to lubricate its path; her gasps and moans showing her loss of control just around the corner.

When he had slid all the way to her wanton hole that spasmed with anticipation, Kirei gently pressed just the numb of his head into the opening before raising his hand and slapping her cheek again.

"Shall we try again? What have you learned."

"Please, father forgive me. I just wanted to..."

Pressing the full bulb into her ass and holding it there Kirei slapped her again on her ass; the ripples of her flesh traveling up the swell of her hip to tremor down her side. "I do not care about your reasons. I wish to know if you have learned the lesson?"

"Yes father, Yes I have."

"And that is?" The hand that slapped her now gently running up and down the angered curve of her flesh as if soothing her physical and emotional pain with the hint of forgiveness.

"I have learned father, That I crave the feel of your cock teasing my pussy, especially from behind. That I want to feel your length penetrate my pussy enough to wet its surface before plunging deeply and unforgivingly into my ass."

Smiling as his hand slid from her now trembling ass down her front so his fingers could tangle through the forest of her hair on its way to her pussy.

"That is good. I am glad you understand what you really want. Unfortunately, you were not honest so I cannot reward you as much as I would like to for your revelation."

With nimble fingers, Kirei parted her lips with his index and ring finger before his middle began roughly fondling her pulsing clit. At the same time the first caress glides across her clit a swift thrust of his hips shoves his cock through the tight warm flesh of her ass; the only lubricant what little precum has coated his tip.

Screams of pain assault the leather of the couch as her hot breath scorches its surface. The feel of blood mixing with precum the only lubricant as her inner walls tear from the force of his cock ramming into the depths of her ass. When he is fully sheathed, Kirei remains motionless while the hand at her pussy works diligently to erase the pain with a sense of pleasure; her sniffles soon turning into moans as the back of his digit pulled back the flesh of her hood so the tip of his moistened finger could glide effortlessly across its exposed flesh.

Within seconds her hips pressed back as a sharp hiss escaped her lips; the torn flesh sending scorches of pain that felt like the skin had torn anew through her insides.

Pleased by her willingness, Kirei calculated her eventual orgasm would bring her that much closer to understanding her role as another man's object of pleasure. That just left the issue of how to finish her: his cock tearing apart her ass or her unbound body showing him just how far in her lessons she had come as she rode him until she couldn't sit up straight; the fire in her ass from his hand the only thing tethering her to a world of pleasure she had never asked to be part of.


	2. Hidden Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Though this story will have 18+ content that will be more graphically described it is not the entirety of the story. Some of the fetishes/sex scenes/preferences will be requested and not of my own creation so keep that in mind before commenting.

The term right under people’s noses was coined for Mr. Alasard Lenox. Having made his fortune turning collectors porcelain into a prostitution and sex slave ring all within the heart of Middletown's industrial district, he had become the one-man no one could cross or takedown.

Known also by the names Mr. Sara to his household employees and direct underlings, Madame China to his liaisons running his prostitution business in the catacombs of Saint Augustine’s priory, and the Mistress of Bones to his employees at his porcelain plant several streets down from the priory, he ran a tight ship where no one person knew every nuance of all the pots his hands were in.

Catering to a wide array of clients from various income levels he had quickly found a universal front for all his under the table dealings was necessary. A front that would allow him to stage his wares in plain view of customers without anyone being the wiser.

That’s when he bought the gentleman’s club now known as The Menagerie. Though legit on paper, customers and “potential merchandise” quickly realized that what you see isn’t what you get. At first glance on paper, The Menagerie looked to be a reform school for women twenty-one and older to perfect their skills in the womanly household arts; the ultimate goal being their eventual partnering with an eligible man who would care for them and allow them to lead a comfortable life.

With testimonials, recommendations from clients, and several write-ups in the paper and magazines like Men’s Daily and House and Home, the business passed as legit. Men would come and enjoy the company of women in training while lounging around a luxurious bar engaging in polite games of chance or flirting harmlessly while the girls learned how to set a proper table, cook, clean, sew and manage finances all in an attempt to culturally sophisticate them on a social level.

What many didn’t know is the girls upstairs had been hand-picked from the ones obtained to put on a good show and were paid handsomely to do just that while keeping their mouths shut. Yet night after night in the belly of the business under layers of dirt and concrete the main attraction resided.

Tucked seamlessly behind a woven tapestry of Saint George and the Dragon from the 1600s, the door to heaven sat hidden behind the desk in the main office guarded by a man only known as Yvonne. Once through using a finger swipe across the plaque that rested beside the priceless work of art, the tapestry would open outward and the clients would descend a spiral staircase lined with antique wall sconces until reaching a series of numbered showrooms and the door to The Block.

Here clients could view their product, engage in training sessions with their product, or even buy the new products during Block hours. Depending on the client, the product could be bought based on the following classifications: F for fresh, a class designed for virgins, R for rare, a class that meant girls usually had some damage like an episode of rape or sexual abuse that they didn't ask for, MR for medium-rare; girls here could have a combination of wanted and unwanted sexual experience but nothing too hardcore, M for medium included girls that had various experience and showed enough wiles to test it out on others, MW for medium-well held girls that had kink awareness and basic knowledge of how to successfully please a man and WD for well done where girls and women with a vast array of knowledge and possible training in sexual gratification previously could be bought and sold based on proclivities.

Though currently only labeled as being open from noon to three in the morning, the back door deals held no hours. Should a client feel the need they only had three ways to sate their desire. The first was to visit the Menagerie where Mr. Sara would take them to the China Room; a room lined with beautifully crafted porcelain figures made in the likeness of each of the girls he had for sale at any given time. The client could pick up and handle each figure and even ask for likenesses in various stages of undress to ensure the product they got was the product they wanted. When they had chosen, Mr. Sara would let them leave with a figure of choice for their personal use while the best of what was left went into his collection of completed sales while the remainder were sold through various retailers online for high prices.

The client could also call using the secure line and place their order leaving contact information for when they could be assured their goods or samples had arrived. They were expected to leave detailed descriptions of looks, classification, experience desired so they could be matched with an appropriate trainer, dislikes, and likes, as well as any other pertinent information.

In rare cases, men like The Tamer would be sent out to find, recruit and educate their finds personally before delivering them to the client at the club in The Champagne room; a room that housed a private play area where the product would give their graduating performance before heading home with the client should they be deemed satisfactory.

Today was one of those occasions where a very high profile client with special proclivities had met with Mr. Sara in the wee hours of the morning and made a special request that only The Tamer could requisition.

Despite the fact he was normally up having to do Lauds with the rising of the sun, Father Kiri remained fast asleep until the sound of Frank Sinatra singing Fly Me To the Moon chimed out from the phone placed on the glass nightstand next to his side of the bed. Bringing his hand to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes with thumb and middle finger, he let the phone ring twice before reaching over with his other hand to pick up the phone and bring it to his ear to answer.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Sara?" The husky rumble to his voice betraying his recently awakened state.

"It's not like you Kiri to still be asleep at this time. Are you sure God will forgive you? He scripturally is more understanding than me but far less tolerant of heathens historically."

"My sins are my own and remain whether I greet the day with them or ignore them religiously. Neither of which prevents me from successfully completing the tasks you set before me."

As Sara's amused laugh rang out, the slender blonde next to Kiri stirred softly before turning and resting her head on his shoulder; her body curling into his before she interjected. "Good morning Mr. Sara. Your laugh is as welcome as a blessing from God."

"Ah, Sister Constance. I see you are taking good care of my friend. It warms my heart to know he is utilizing and refining his skills even when not in my service. I pray, do continue to take him under your care. He is quite devout in his service to God and me and it would be a shame if he ever lost faith."

"I will Mr. Sara. Thank you for your continued faith in me. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to. May the Lord shine his light on your endeavors." Rising without another word, she dressed and left without a word or look back.

"Lovely woman. So good with The Children, but I digress. As I am sure you know already, I have a job for you. I have a special client who is in need of rare beauty with exotic tastes as well as a client looking to fulfill that request with something he needs to be redistributed."

Sitting up Kiri enquires, "Not much to go by and not something I see worth wasting my efforts on."

"Normally you are correct. Collection and fulfillment of prescripted content from clients is normally not something I need you to do. The problem isn't the mechanics of what I need you to do. The problem is the owner of the product, the price of the product, and the quality of the merchandise."

"I see. I take it you want me to come in to discuss the details?" Rising, Kiri heads towards the dresser.

"Correct. The car should already be outside. Try not to make me wait too long."

"Only as long as it takes to dress and pay homage before leaving a message for the Cardinal."

"You have made God wait already. Surely not giving reverence now won't make you less Godless if he has already forgiven your sins. As for the Cardinal he has already been informed. All you need to do is get here."

"To think own self be true." Hanging up the phone, Kiri placed it on the dresser before pulling on his clothes; making sure he had everything needed to travel knowing full well he was not going to be back here any time soon.

With no bags needed as Mr. Sara would ensure he had every comfort he needed while traveling, Kiri walked to the door where he crossed himself before kissing his index and middle finger. Lifting and placing them on the crucifix by the door, mumbling a short prayer before crossing the threshold from saint to sinner.


	3. Dying Wish | Potential Sins of the Father Scene | Pt One (Kirei x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Role Play with Kirei Having the reader play his dying wife (Reader be an established relationship)
> 
> This is just a snippet of the fic that totals

In the time they had been together, Kiri had made no secret of the fact he had been married before. Though at first he had neglected to divulge any significant details, he had gradually acclimatized to Enna’s reassuring presence despite the unconventional circumstances that brought them together. 

It didn’t matter that she was in his care as a slave in training for another man because even on the first day it had never felt like that. Neither did she feel like a regrettable obligation as all the other women had. More like strong flame consuming a smaller flame, the two had worked in concert to obtain rather unexpected results.

One of those results had been Kiri’s unexplained feelings as they had developed towards her and the agitation and trepidation he felt regarding her rapidly approaching dismissal from his care. Unaccustomed to heathy feelings of affection or endearment towards another human, Kiri had tried distancing himself from her in every way that would allude to his desire to both possess and be possessed by her. Even a simple touch on his shoulder elicited ripples through his body which had memorized her responses like a Rolodex collecting data it could flip through in an instant. 

Try as he might, though Enna never backed down or shied away. She continued with the same consistent approach to everything he asked until eventually he gave in; taking her forcefully one night as if he were starved of her very existence. The next morning as they sat on the bed, him sitting on the edge and her kneeling on top, he had divulged more of his background including the full story about his wife and her eventual death.

When the story came to an end, Enna had placed a hand in his shoulder and whispered gently, sweetly in his ear, “How can I help you get over her and your past so you can move on Master?”

Surprised and slightly turned on by her response, Kiri had turned to her and been speechless a moment when he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

“Why would you fee you would need to help me get past her or anything else for the matter?” His voice inquisitive.

Sliding her hand up his naked back she traced the lines of the brutal scars that told the story of his laments when he had taken it upon himself to physically beat the sin out of his existence.

“Because the scars you wear are only part of the story. The rest is locked inside a place I find difficult to reach or make you believe is safe to show me.” 

Her words had seemed so genuine and sweet coupled with the supple envelopment of her body last night as he took her with abandon; much like honey from a jar that poured like liquid amber released from a rusty jar forgotten on a shelf. 

Without thought he had responded completely intoxicated by her; his defenses worn unexpectedly thin by her metronome of emotion that had steadily rewritten the beat of his heart. 

“It is true not all scars are on the outside. Your question cannot be easily answered because it is not what I need to get over regarding the loss of my wife but what I was never able to experience even knowing I would lose her nor able to experience any time before her.”

Not backing down from the intensity in his eyes Enna pushed on. “What is it you need to experience, Master?”

So welcoming, so gentle, so innocent still and yet filled with such fire and purpose. Looking into their galaxy as it had turned into an uncharted part of his universe Kiri paused for a second before choosing to reveal something he hadn’t even expected.

“If you must know, I need you to...

To continue reading please follow this [link.](https://creativefandoms.com/fgo-fanfiction/f/dying-wish-%7C-potential-sins-of-the-father-scene-%7C-pt-one-kireixoc)


End file.
